


Doggone Awful

by TheArsenicAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dogs, First Meeting, His dog's a dork, M/M, Sams a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArsenicAngel/pseuds/TheArsenicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's started to settle into his new apple pie life, only thing he's missing is a boyfriend, so his dog accidentally fixes it.</p><p>~No real relationship stuff, just a first meeting fic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggone Awful

**Author's Note:**

> New account, new me. This one kinda sucks because I've done no editing but I wanted to get it up and out there.

Sam loved days like these, days where the world seemed good and entirely uncorrupted, where he could forget about the stresses of work and family and just spend time on himself. A day on which very little could go wrong, where the sun seemed determined to stay one step ahead of the clouds, and a cool breeze was the only thing between him and heat-stroke.  Sam wouldn’t say he had a strange definition of relaxing, though his brother definitely would, but he just enjoyed the feeling of his feet pounding on tarmac and the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, the stress seemed to transfer from his mind to his muscles. And so, on any sunny day, he’d seize the opportunity and his dogs leash and go running. No music, no distractions, just him and Toblerone.

Sam had started to settle into the same routine, he’d run until he could taste the slight tang of blood over his tongue and until his lungs burned, then head to park to let Toby explore off leash, giving them both the chance to cool down. Sam hadn’t intended to get a dog, not until he’d settled in with his job and new life at least, he’d moved to the small town of Elkin to live the All-American dream and start his first law job in a small attorney’s office ** _._** It happened the weekend after he’d arrived, Sam had just started volunteering at the local animal shelter (and still did)  on Sundays, when a young grey collie-type mutt had been brought in after getting stuck under someones porch, Sam fell in love with his bright mismatched eyes and goofy canine grin. It was bound to happen at some point, Sam loved dogs and he always had been attracted to the weird ones.  
  
Asking him to sit before unhooking his leash, Sam watched on as his dog bounded a little way away, nose to the ground, tail wagging furiously. Toby was still a young dog but Sam had been working on his training, he could already do sit, and stay and Sam had thought that they had recall down. That was until now, Toby froze, lifting his head up from the ground, nose twitching as he caught scent of something down wind and was off like a shot, a blur of grey as he sped across the park, Sam could be whispering for all the good yelling Toby’s name did. Sam cursed and chased after him, muscles protesting at having to work once again; he was nowhere near as fast as the dog, but luckily (or unluckily) for Sam, it didn’t take long to realise exactly where Toby was headed, some poor guy had a picnic set out, probably waiting for a date and _oh shit, oh shit_ , Toby was making a beeline for the sandwich in the guys hand. Watching his dog barrel into the mans side side, Sam flinched as both the guy and the sandwich were thrown to the ground, and even from a distance, he could hear the yelp of fearful surprise. Toby really didn’t mean any harm but Sam knew it must’ve hurt as the dog used the guys chest as a surface to propel himself off of, running over and scoffing the fallen sandwich in a quick two bites. Sam then watched on in horror as his dog turned and bounced over to the rest of the picnic, he couldn’t see exactly what he was doing but from the tail thumping and head buried in the woven expensive looking basket, he could make a pretty good guess.

Sam briefly considered just turning and leaving, perhaps yelling a, ‘Whose dog is that?!” as he retreated, but he ignored the idea, cheeks burning red as he walked as calmly as he could over to his dog, grabbing the back of his collar as he yanked him out, Toby seemed almost surprised to see him, tongue swiping over his lips, with what looked like jam coating them. Sam turned to apologise and it was only at that moment that he realised the guy his dog had just assaulted was gorgeous, mid-length hair and golden brown eyes, he was down right stunning, even if he was currently looking slightly horrified and a little violated. Sam could feel the heat in his cheeks and he knew his blush wasn’t going away, he realised how bad he must all look, with a misbehaving dog and looking a right state, bright red, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his shirt sticking to him and sweat stains darkening his arms and lower back. Sams words failed him for a second, distracted by the attractiveness of the man Toby had decided upon ruining’s day, “I’m so, so sorry.” He finally managed to whisper out pathetically, holding back the dog who was now trying to lunge at the man, wanting to lick his face and thank him for the lovely meal, “He’s never done that before, I swear…” He began to make excuses, but was cut off by the cute guy standing up, Sam may have been double the size of him but the way he was looking at him, Sam had never felt so small. “Save it, kid. Nothing either of us can do now, but at least Fido’s having a good day.” He said, glancing down at the dog who’d sat by Sams feet, tail thwacking against his leg, “His name’s Toblerone…” Sam corrected awkwardly, not sure of the right thing to say, and from the eyebrow raise and incredulous look he received, it obviously wasn’t that, “ _Toblerone?_ For a dog? Seriously? That’s almost as original as Rover.” The man, looking up at Sam with a slight frown,  

“I didn’t name him, he came with the Toblerone when I adopted him.” The mans features seemed to soften at that, holding out a hand for Sam to shake, “Well, the name’s Gabriel, and personally, I prefer Milk Duds.” Sam took his hand, returning the amused smile that Gabriel was now giving him. “Sam.” He replied simply, shaking his hand with the one that wasn’t holding the dog, happy at least that the guy wasn’t yelling at him, and as he wasn’t angry, Sam realised he might actually stand a chance, as soon as his bubble was blown, it was burst as he remembered not everyone was as gay as he was and that Gabriel might not be attracted to the smelly, sweaty man whose dog just ate everything for a possible date, “Were you waiting for anyone..?” Sam asked, taking a quick glance around to check there wasn’t an angry girlfriend coming to strangle his dog for ruining their anniversary. Gabriel shook his head, huffing an amused laugh, “No, I just thought it’d be nice to eat lunch outside, didn’t expect to be jumped by Bowie’s dog.” Sam gave an awkward laugh in return, thinking he’d understood the joke but he wasn’t quite sure. “Oh, so like- D’you want me to… y’know... take you… For like… compensation…” Sam stammered, mouth seemingly having stopped working at the look Gabriel was currently giving him- just the way to get a guy to fall for you- don’t form full sentences or appear confident, instead just act like you’re brain dead.  
Gabriel started laughing at him, and he felt his cheeks heat up, oh god, this really couldn’t get any worse, “Take a deep breath, Sammy. I’m not gonna bite, well, not unless you ask real nicely. If you’re asking what I think you’re asking then of course you can take me out for dinner and drinks tonight, but I don’t fuck on the first date.” He said with a teasing smile and a wink, clearly amused at how Sams jaw dropped slightly, taken aback by his blunt vulgarness. Gabriel seemed to have managed to make a sharpie appear from somewhere and had taken Sams arm, scrawling a phone number across the back of his hand, “Call me and we’ll talk.” He stated with a grin, turning and picking up his things in a swift motion, showing off his perfectly rounded ass as he bent right over, shirt slipping down his back a little, Sam realised he was drooling slightly and snapped his mouth shut. Gabriel stood back up, starting to walk away, hips swaying almost hypnotically, glancing over his shoulder with a slight pout, “Oh and leave Toby at home, don’t think the restaurant’ll appreciate a similar incident.”  
Sam nodded dumbly, maybe Toby's disobedience wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
